Avanzando
by Valgreys
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera, un festival de verano y una oportunidad de crecer. ¿Ha llegado acaso el momento de sincerarse y avanzar?


_Aquí aparezco esta vez haciendo mi debut en este bonito fandom con una de mis parejas favoritas ¡El cubo de hielo y la comadreja son geniales juntos! *w*_

 _Como advertencia solo puedo decir que es la primera vez que trabajo con estos personajes tan geniales, así que es posible que me vaya por la tangente algunas veces ¡Pero no es con mala intención! Eso, y algún horror ortográfico por ahí que se me pudo escapar. X'D_

 _Y ya con eso dicho, los dejo con este disparate, digo, One shot._

 _ **Avanzando**_

Estaba enojada. Misao estaba claramente enojada y aunque tratase de ocultarlo, aquello era evidente; la joven Okashira siempre había sido transparente en lo que a sus emociones se refería, o al menos lo era cuando estaba con él.

Para Aoshi Shinomori, Misao Makimachi era como un libro abierto y aunque no siempre fue así, el tiempo había hecho su trabajo dándole el conocimiento necesario para comprenderla. El proceso, sin embargo, había sido lento, demasiado a decir verdad; seis largos años desde su regreso al Aoiya fueron requeridos para llegar a ese grado de entendimiento, pero había valido la pena.

De pie junto a ella bajo el amparo del pequeño alero perteneciente a una de las tantas casas de la ciudad, ambos permanecían resguardados de la fuerte llovizna que de repente había comenzado a caer. En completo silencio, Aoshi se permitió ver de soslayo a la joven mujer que lo acompañaba mientras que ella, ignorante de la atención que le prestaba, se removía inquieta en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y un incesante golpeteo de su pie derecho contra el suelo; eso y el entrecejo fruncido que mostraba eran evidencia clara de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Y ciertamente él no la culpaba; a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, Misao tenía varias razones para justificar su enfado.

Cerca de dos años atrás y luego de una peligrosa misión que les fue asignada, una inusualmente seria Misao había solicitado que la entrenase y él, a pesar de no estar a favor de la idea inicialmente, cedió a las palabras y la férrea determinación de la joven quien, a pesar de los golpes y magulladuras que presentaba en el cuerpo, se negaba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—Perdimos a varios hombres hoy. —Le había dicho esa tarde—. Se supone que soy la Okashira, Aoshi-sama. Necesito ser más fuerte para proteger a todos.

Y aunque estuvo tentado a decirle que sin importar cuan fuerte llegase a ser sería imposible proteger a todo el mundo, no pudo hacerlo, no cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma. Ciertamente los miembros del Aoiya no habían estado entre las bajas, pero Misao se sentía responsable y Aoshi podía saberlo con solo ver la tensión en sus facciones y la culpabilidad que se reflejaba en su mirada. Viéndola así, ¿Cómo habría podido negarse? Aun reticente a la idea pero a sabiendas de que ella entrenaría con o sin su ayuda, se limitó a darle un leve asentimiento como respuesta; el pacto había quedado sellado.

Los entrenamientos, sin embargo, pasarían a darle más dolores de cabeza de los que en un comienzo había esperado.

Misao había crecido y Aoshi lo sabía. A esas alturas era imposible negar ese hecho, lo que el azabache ignoraba —o al menos pretendía hacerlo— hasta ese entonces era la magnitud de aquel cambio; los entrenamientos diarios con la joven Okashira, sin embargo, no demoraron en abrirle a fuerza los ojos: Misao no era más aquella pequeña que lo seguía a todas partes cuando niña, clamando por un poco de su atención; ella había crecido.

Aquello supuso un cambio en su manera de verla. Renuente en un comienzo a aceptar esa nueva visión de su protegida, se había esforzado por ignorar las sensaciones dormidas que lentamente iban despertando en él con el paso de los días, pero pronto supo que era inútil. Alejarse de ella con la excusa de alguna misión no había servido pues, contrariamente a sus deseos iniciales, la distancia solo sirvió para reafirmar la repentina necesidad que sentía por mantenerla cerca; quería estar pendiente de ella, cuidarla, protegerla, pero no precisamente como lo haría un padre, hermano o tutor.

Esa necesidad, muy para su pesar, iba creciendo con el paso de los días y resultaba perturbador pues lo que estaba sintiendo por Misao no era correcto; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo de sí mismo, ¿Qué clase de enfermo se fijaba en alguien a quien debía considerar como una hija? Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Y sin embargo, no podía dar marcha atrás. Era demasiado tarde para él; estaba perdido.

La turbación dio paso a la resignada aceptación de sus propios sentimientos, sería cobarde pretender negar lo evidente. Fue sin embargo, una inesperada situación que surgió en el camino, lo que muy probablemente fue el detonante principal que arrancó a fuerza cualquier duda que pudiese quedar en él: la primera solicitud de matrimonio que Misao había recibido.

Con veinte años y un futuro prometedor como Okashira del Oniwabanshu, era de esperarse que ese momento llegara, es más, Okina parecía haber retrasado lo más posible ese acontecimiento, pero no podía continuar con eso por mucho tiempo si quería mantener buenas relaciones con otros clanes ninja. Dada la situación, Misao se había visto en la obligación de recibir a varios jóvenes aspirantes a conseguir su mano en matrimonio. Aquel fue el comienzo de todo.

Los celos —porque ahora, casi un año después, podía admitir para sí mismo que eso eran—, se convirtieron en un verdadero tormento. Y si bien sus inmutables facciones no mostraban atisbo alguno de molestia durante las reuniones en las que él también estaba presente, por dentro la historia era distinta; Aoshi sentía, ¡Y como sentía! En más de una ocasión y a pesar de no demostrarlo frente a los invitados, había estado a punto de emplear sus Kodachis con algunos de los sujetos que pretendían _"pasarse de listos"_ con Misao. La joven Okashira, sin embargo, se encargaba siempre de la situación antes de que él añadiese una nueva víctima a su larga lista de asesinatos.

Con una formal cordialidad que desconocía ella podía tener, Aoshi vio en más de una ocasión como Misao se desembarazaba hábilmente de varias situaciones incómodas sin poner en riesgo las relaciones con otros clanes vecinos. Aquello, además de hacerle sentir orgullo por su protegida, le recalcó una vez más que ella había crecido; el cambio, sin embargo, no era únicamente físico, ella había madurado en un parpadeo. Y era precisamente esa madurez la que atraía a los más astutos pretendientes.

Con el paso de las semanas, el número de solicitudes había incrementado progresivamente y él, como su tutor, debía de estar presente en las cenas formales donde los aspirantes para prometido de la joven Okashira intentaban ganar su favor, sin embargo, y dado que había sido Okina quien se encargase en su mayoría de la crianza de Misao —y debido a que él no solía ser muy comunicativo—, Aoshi había convenido con el anciano que fuese él quien se encargase de las formalidades y tomase el papel de tutor de la chica. Con las cosas así, el ex-Okashira se limitaba a permanecer en silencio junto a Misao, siempre vigilante de cualquier incidente —o atentado, nunca se sabe— que pudiese acontecer durante la cena.

Aquellas infernales semanas de entrevistas habían servido, además, para afianzar el extraño lazo que mantenía con su protegida. Las cenas que se daban al menos una vez por semana, sumadas a las horas que pasaban juntos entrenando en el bosque, habían enseñado al ex-Okashira a leer entre líneas cuando Misao le daba demasiadas vueltas a un mismo asunto. Aprendió también a descifrar los distintos matices de su mirada y a saber cuándo ella se sentía incómoda, o cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella le había ayudado a comprenderla mejor, a descubrirla como mujer, pero también lo había sentenciado por completo; estaba enamorado de su protegida. ¿Lo curioso? Ella no le era indiferente, o al menos esa impresión tenía.

Mentiría si dijese que años atrás no había notado lo que Misao sentía por él, sin embargo, aquello no podía ser algo duradero, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijo en aquel entonces. La joven Okashira se daría cuenta en algún momento que era solo admiración lo que sentía hacia su persona y por fin avanzaría; extrañamente ese no parecía ser el caso pues, si bien ella no corría tras él como antaño hacía ni se sonrojaba con tanta frecuencia como antes, había permanecido a su lado durante años sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y aquello generaba rumores.

No era bien visto por la gente que una dama —Okashira o no— pasase tanto tiempo a solas con un hombre soltero, ya sea entrenando o descansando en el templo acompañados por una taza de té; ni que el sujeto en cuestión —tutor de ella o no— la tratase con tanta "familiaridad". Era moralmente incorrecto, según las habladurías que habían llegado a Okina. Aquello, sin embargo y lejos de distanciarlos —como en un inicio se había planteado hacer en pos de no arruinar la imagen que Misao se había forjado— terminó por afianzar aquella silenciosa complicidad, nacida entre arduos entrenamientos y tazas de té; Misao no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por chismes de callejón y no sería él quien fuese a contradecir los deseos de la Okashira.

Evidentemente, los más disgustados con esa actitud fueron los aspirantes a prometidos.

" _La joven Okashira y su guardaespaldas"_ —o perro faldero, como le decían por lo bajo antes de ver el brillo de las Kodachis y de un par de Kunais—, así era como los aspirantes habían comenzado a llamarlos, dada la familiaridad de su trato y la actitud que habían tomado durante las reuniones.

Miradas que intercambiaban mensajes silenciosos, roces _"accidentales"_ que duraban más de lo que la gente consideraría correcto, gestos casuales que indicaban posesividad —como el sujetarla de la cintura mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie—, y frías miradas que auguraban una muerte dolorosa de parte del azabache para con los aspirantes mientras acompañaba a Misao rumbo a sus habitaciones, dejaban claro a los sujetos que aquellas propuestas, por más insistentes que fueran, no irían a más. Días después, la joven Okashira confirmaba aquello con un simple mensaje que declinaba educadamente el compromiso.

—¿No piensas casarte alguna vez? —Había preguntado él luego de la última reunión.

De pie y apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación de la azabache, se había limitado a mirarla con expresión inmutable mientras la joven, fuera ya del personaje de Okashira, había caído pesadamente sobre su futón, claramente agotada. Aoshi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír; sin importar cuanto madurase, Misao seguía siendo la misma.

—Solo con el hombre que amo, Aoshi-sama. Con nadie más.

Aunque algunas veces lo tomaba desprevenido con frases como esa, que siempre venían acompañadas de una sutil sonrisa a juego con unas mejillas claramente sonrojadas; Aoshi no sabía si agradecer o maldecir el hecho de que Okina tuviera siempre el tino de aparecer cuando la conversación tomaba ese rumbo.

Desde su regreso, a pesar de ponerse en evidencia con sus acciones y la forma en que lo trataba, Misao nunca le había dicho directamente cuales eran sus sentimientos por él. Hoy en día, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Ella era más recatada, o al menos pretendía serlo cerca suyo; la estrategia, al parecer, eran las indirectas y aquello se evidenciaba durante los entrenamientos.

Aunque no podía negar que él, a pesar de no parecerlo, se prestaba para el _"juego"_ cada vez que tenía la oportunidad _._

Llaves que se prolongaban más tiempo del necesario, roces que resultaban más íntimos que una caricia mientras luchaban y retos que llevaban implícitos matices de provocación, eran algunas de las acciones que ponían en evidencia el hecho de que su relación —para bien o para mal— había cambiado. Atrás quedaron los juegos infantiles y las grullas de papel que tanto divertían a Misao cuando niña; aquello no era suficiente, no ahora que sus sentimientos habían llegado a tal punto, que sentía todo estaba a punto de salírsele de las manos.

Era evidente que algo pasaba entre ellos pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra al respecto, quizá por temor a arruinar lo que hasta ahora habían construido juntos. Aoshi sabía, sin embargo, que aquella situación no podía durar para siempre; tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿Qué camino debía de tomar?

Amaba a Misao. Después de meses de reflexión constante sobre el tema ya no tenía dudas, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que aquello no era correcto. Desde su perspectiva, la joven Okashira merecía algo mejor que él, un hombre que no llevase un pasado como el suyo a cuestas, alguien con quien pudiera sentarse durante las tardes y conversar de cualquier tema que se le ocurriese. Misao merecía a alguien que pudiera hacerla realmente feliz, no a un cubo de hielo como él.

Y a pesar de ser consciente de eso, ya no podía dejarla.

Lo había intentado en más de una ocasión, pero cada vez que pretendía alejarse —ya sea por jugarretas del destino que los hacían coincidir durante misiones, o por motivos que él no comprendía del todo— siempre terminaban juntos y cada vez más cerca. ¿Para que resistirse entonces? No podía huir de sus sentimientos por ella y tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo. Las palabras, sin embargo, no eran su fuerte así que ¿Cómo podría expresar de manera correcta lo que sentía? E incluso si llegase a encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ¿Cuál sería el momento propicio para decirlas? ¿Y el lugar? El Aoiya quedaba completamente descartado —demasiados ojos curiosos y oídos entrenados para su gusto— ¿El templo entonces? Sí, aquella era una mejor opción, pero por alguna razón no estaba del todo convencido.

Tenía demasiadas dudas sobre el _"como"_ el _"cuando"_ y el _"donde"_ debería actuar. Ese día, sin embargo y luego de pasar meditando sobre el tema durante la mañana, la respuesta vino a él apenas puso un pie fuera del templo: el festival de verano. Y aunque él no era una persona que gustase de las multitudes, pensó —incluso dentro de su casi nulo conocimiento sobre relaciones convencionales— que aquel escenario sería el más apropiado para aclarar las cosas con Misao.

Era momento de mirar hacia el futuro y, al parecer, ella había pensado lo mismo. Por eso aquella tarde era especial.

Adelantándose a sus intenciones —y a pesar del nerviosismo que evidenciaban sus mejillas sonrojadas— durante la hora del té Misao le había pedido acompañarla al festival, así, una invitación salida de la nada. Tomado por sorpresa y dado que él mismo tenía pensado invitarla pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, Aoshi se limitó a asentir en silencio para luego proseguir con su meditación —o al menos pretender hacerlo—. Con la cita concertada, no había vuelta atrás.

Y hasta ahí las cosas hubiesen marchado bien, eso claro, si Okon no hubiese arruinado los planes de la joven Okashira, cualquiera que estos fueran.

Aoshi la encontró cuando regresaba del templo con dirección a la posada. Enfurruñada y lanzando improperios por lo bajo, la joven azabache iba caminando a duras penas por las calles de Kioto con varios paquetes en los brazos cuando se topó con él. Bastó con acercarse a ella y percibir el olor proveniente de los paquetes para saber de qué se trataba todo; la habían enviado al puerto por pescado y algunos insumos faltantes para la cena.

—Están faltos de personal por el festival y tardarán mucho en enviar nuestro pedido. —Había dicho Okon, según palabras de Misao—. Será más rápido ir por él.

Por esa razón, en lugar de estar alistándose para la "cita" que tendrían durante la noche, Misao iba como podía por la ciudad con varios kilos de pescado y verduras a cuestas. Definitivamente ese no era un buen comienzo.

En silencio y optando por ignorar las nubes oscuras que anunciaban una pronta llovizna veraniega, tomó por sorpresa a la joven Okashira —quien por ir maldiciendo entre susurros no había reparado en su presencia— y quitó la pesada carga de sus manos sin la mayor dificultad; Aoshi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión avergonzada en el sonrojado rostro de su protegida.

Si obviaba el olor a pescado que los rodeaba, aquella caminata resultaba agradable, eso claro, hasta que la lluvia decidió hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a caer sobre ellos sin la menor consideración. Y si bien Aoshi estaba consciente de que aquello ocurriría, no esperaba que la llovizna fuese tan fuerte, dada la época del año.

Eso los llevaba la situación en la que se encontraban ahora: de pie uno junto al otro y en completo silencio, con una Misao claramente frustrada y sin la posibilidad de abandonar el "refugio" hasta que la lluvia amainase.

El ex-Okashira puede sentirla allí, removiéndose a su lado, y le toma un gran esfuerzo no sonreír al ver la gama de expresiones que pasan por el rostro ajeno al estar tan enfadada; sus inmutables facciones no lo muestran, sin embargo, pero interiormente está sonriendo.

Por extraño que sonase y a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos de Miso por velo sonreír a lo largo de los años, Aoshi nunca lo hizo frente a ella. Era solo cuando Misao se marchaba frustrada por haber fallado una vez más, que el ex-Okashira se permitía curvar los labios en una sutil sonrisa, un gesto casi imperceptible pero muy significativo para alguien tan poco expresivo como él; con el paso del tiempo había encontrado una inexplicable sensación de paz cada vez que Misao intentaba hacerlo sonreír.

Aoshi disfrutaba verla esforzándose por hacer algo para él, —ya sea con sus chistes malos o preparándole el té—, pero por sobre todo, disfrutaba el ver las diversas expresiones que ella ponía al no alcanzar la meta auto-impuesta de arrancarle una sonrisa. Primero lucía decepcionada por el fracaso, luego parecía enojada por no pensar en algo mejor; por último se mostraba determinada a lograrlo en su próximo intento. Y aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, él amaba cada una de esas facetas que conformaban la alocada personalidad de su joven protegida.

La exclamación frustrada de Misao frente a la incesante lluvia y el andar repentino de la Okashira indicó a Aoshi que no se había equivocado, lo que no estaba dentro de sus predicciones fue el desliz y la posterior caída de la joven azabache frente a él.

Al parecer, cansada de seguir esperando a que la lluvia amainase, Misao había decido caminar bajo la lluvia —cosa que había hecho muchas veces, pero con un traje ninja, nunca con prendas que se transparentaban al contacto con el agua— pero no contó con los charcos que se habían formado en las calles y, un simple paso en falso, dio como resultado a una joven Okashira completamente empapada y cubierta de lodo. Sí, ese parecía no ser un buen día para en una cita.

Divertido por el peculiar "accidente" —pocos ninjas terminan en el suelo por una simple llovizna, después de todo— pero sin exteriorizarlo, Aoshi necesitó un par de segundo para acercarse a la azabache y tenderle la mano, pero Misao lo conocía demasiado bien. El tiempo había enseñado a la joven Okashira el significado detrás de los matices diversos de su mirada y por eso, sentada todavía en medio del charco, lucía enfadada con él; ella sabía que, a pesar de no sonreír abiertamente, había encontrado divertida su caída.

Una pequeña disculpa pugna por salir de los labios masculinos al ver como la joven Okashira infla ligeramente las mejillas —clara señal de su enfado— y se niega inicialmente a tomar la mano ofrecida. Segundos después parece pensárselo mejor y Aoshi, con los paquetes ya en una mano, espera pacientemente a que tome la que tiene extendida hacia ella; no esperó lo que vino después.

Pensando en que no tenía caso ya esperar a que la lluvia amainase dado que Misao estaba empapada, Aoshi se había acercado a ella con la intención de proseguir el camino de vuelta al Aoiya. En ese punto y debido a los paquetes que llevaba en una sola mano, su equilibrio no podía considerarse precisamente bueno; eso, sumado al fuerte y sorpresivo tirón que Misao dio la mano que le ofrecía ayuda, terminó por hacerlo caer torpemente junto a ella.

Para fortuna suya, la gente que transitaba a esa hora por las calles estaba dentro de sus casas debido a la lluvia, por lo que no muchos presenciaron el ridículo espectáculo que era ver a dos ninjas experimentados, resbalando en un charco de lluvia, aunque claro, eso no evitó el duro golpe que sufrió su orgullo como guerrero al verse en tan patética situación.

Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que varios pescados habían salido despedidos de la caja y ahora tenía a uno en la cabeza y al resto rodeándolo en el húmedo suelo, era justificable que Misao estuviese riendo a carcajada limpia frente a él.

De haber sido otra persona la responsable de su estado actual, probablemente no habría salido bien librada, pero era Misao quien estaba frente a él, era ella quien reía como hace mucho no hacía; y aunque la seriedad en sus facciones le dio a entender a la joven Okashira que estaba enfadado, ese no era el caso, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo en ese momento.

Manteniendo su inmutable rostro y fingiendo un enojo que no sentía en realidad, Aoshi vio como Misao intentaba detener su risa mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas y le quitaba al rebelde pescado que había ido a parar sobre sus oscuros cabellos. Sintió entonces como, aún entre risas, la joven Okashira se tomaba la libertad de alargar el suave roce con su cabellera azabache unos segundos más antes de alejarse.

Levemente sonrojada, —probablemente por su atrevimiento o quizá por haber reído tanto, eso no lo sabía— Misao sonrió mientras algunas torpes disculpas escapaban de entre sus labios por haberse reído así de él. Aquello recordó a Aoshi la calma que sentía al oír su risa infantil cuando niña, y como ahora, convertida en una mujer, esa risa juvenil seguía causando el mismo efecto en él.

Durante muchos años y a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, la sonrisa de Misao lo había acompañado siempre, incluso cuando no lo merecía. Era ella la razón por la que no se dejaba matar durante las misiones, era ella quien siempre lo recibía a su regreso, era ella por quien ahora luchaba. Antes notarlo siquiera, Misao se había convertido en lo más valioso que tenía.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Preguntó ella, preocupada al parecer por su repentino silencio—. ¿Ocurre algo ma…?

Pero él no le dio tiempo de formular completa la pregunta. Siendo ahora él quien tiró del brazo ajeno, Aoshi la sintió apoyarse en su pecho para no caer y él, bajando la guardia por primera vez, se permitió ceder a los deseos que llevaba reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo. Sus labios no tardaron en buscar los ajenos y robó de ellos el ansiado y tibio contacto añorado, importándole poco la lluvia y lo ridícula que podría parecer la situación.

Sentados en medio de un charco, llenos de barro, y con la lluvia calándoles hasta los huesos, Aoshi se permitió disfrutar del cálido roce de los labios de Misao contra los suyos mientras la apretaba contra su pecho; y aunque aquello duró apenas unos segundos, fue suficiente para romper la barrera invisible que los separaba.

Ella, completamente sonrojada y sin saber cómo reaccionar después de lo ocurrido, solo atinó a soltar balbuceos incoherentes hasta que una pregunta —quizá la más importante de todas— fue formulada por fin.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó ella, en un tímido susurro.

—¿Realmente es necesario que lo explique?

Aquella respuesta —si bien no era del todo clara—, sumada a la casi imperceptible pero sincera sonrisa que le mostró por vez primera desde su regreso, fue suficiente para que ella lo entendiera. Porque el paso del tiempo había enseñado a la joven Okashira a leer entre líneas, a comprender sus silencios y a descifrar los misterios ocultos en su mirada. Misao lo comprendía mejor que nadie y por eso no fue sorpresa para él ver que —tan solo segundos después— se lanzaba a sus brazos como cuando niña; ella había captado el mensaje.

Incapaz de borrar la sonrisa en los labios, Aoshi solo atinó a recibirla allí, en la calidez de su abrazo, apretando el cuerpo de la joven Okashira contra su pecho apenas hicieron contacto solo para fundirse en nuevo y profundo beso.

En las calles de Kioto, el cada vez más despejado cielo dejó caer las últimas gotas de lluvia, permitiendo así que la gente saliese de sus casas una vez más. Sin embargo, donde antes estuvieron un par de ninjas sucios y empapados, solo quedaron los restos de una compra que no sería entregada.

Definitivamente, esa noche no habría pescado en el menú del Aoiya.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Y hasta aquí con este intento de One shot. Agradezco a quienes llegaron al final de este disparate y, una vez más, me disculpo si los personajes se fueron por la tangente X'D  
En fin… espero haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! :3_


End file.
